Vampirella
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: When Vampirella was created, the Decepticons had no idea what they we in for...
1. Chapter 1

"Shockwave! It's good to see you." Skywarp greeted. Shockwave had been away for about a week on this mission of some sort.  
Shockwave was about to say the same, until he noticed something weird swinging on a bar behind Skywarp. "Erm..."  
The seeker turned round to see what he was looking at.  
"Oh, that's Vampirella. Our little sis. She was created two days ago."  
"Weee." She didn't notice the company, she just kept swinging round and round on the bar.  
"Why does she look..." Shockwave started, but couldn't find the right word to describe her.  
"She looks like one of those organics on Earth." Skywarp explained. "It's different. No other bot looks like that."  
"Well she is certainly...different."  
She screamed as she lost her grip and plummeted to the floor. It was a long way down for someone who's the size of a tall teenager. As she lay on the floor, she looked up and waved as if nothing strange was going on.  
"Hey."  
That's when Skywarp spotted a moth. Perfect.  
"Look what else she can do." He pointed to the corner of the room. "Moth."  
She immediately turned into a black cat, ran to the moth and ate it, after which she vomited it back up again.  
The door slid open and in walked Blitzwing. Vampirella turned back to her normal(?) form and stood up straight.  
"A cat was sick." She said simply.  
Even though it had just been two days, the Decepticons had learnt the ways of the strangeness that is Vampirella.  
_'So. Blitzwing and Vampirella in the same room. This looks like it could be fun'_. Thought Shockwave.  
"Blitzy! Did you-"  
"Bring somezhing from Earth? Of course."  
He held out a yellow rectangular object wrapped in a dark red plastic. She read the label. It said **CATHEDRAL CITY. THE NATION'S FAVOUTIRE CHEESE BRAND** She looked up at Blitzwing.  
"Cheese?" She unwrapped the plastic.  
"Ugh I hate the smell of cheese." Skywarp took a few steps back.  
Vampirella sniffed. "It doesn't smell."  
"Ew you can't smell that?"  
She paused, trying again. "No."  
"You have no idea how lucky you are."  
Vampirella smiled as she tried the cheese...

Vampirella was in her room laying on her berth. She had Sheffield Wednesday pillows and quilt. She had already found out a lot about Earth regarding entertainment. She heard these amazing bands called Iron Maiden, Airbourne, Queen ACDC and quite a few more. She found the older music was much better. She also found out that her accent was sort of a Derbyshire Sheffield mix, which started her fascination with Sheffield. Sheffield Wednesday were, at the time, were one of the best Premiership teams. She noticed their rivals, Sheffield United, had the worst fan base ever. They complained about everything.  
She tried plenty of organic foods. Cheese. That was her favourite. She found out that one of the favourites organics like to eat was something gross called chocolate. She tried it once, couldn't keep it down. It was truly vile.  
Plooms. Something organics pranked each other with. Super sour sweets. She loved them. She could eat them all day, even though they gave her ulcers and tooth ache.  
She heard a scuttling sort of noise. She looked around but couldn't see anything. She got up and flew up to give her a bird-eye but still couldn't see anything so she gave up and tried to recharge.  
It didn't last long, however. She saw the thing making the noise. It was adorable. It had big teeth and a round head. It appeared to be...eating her walls.  
"Hey! Stop that!" Wrong thing to do.

Skywarp was woken up by screaming, they a bang. He went to check on his little sis since that's where the noise was coming from. He saw a model of Nyan Cat, next to Vampirella.  
"What happened?" He asked, noticing a horrible wound on his sister's left shoulder joint.  
"Oh well this thing with big teeth was eating my wall and then it kinda started eating my shoulder so I bashed it against the wall and I made a Nyan Cat model out of it."  
He smiled at her strangeness again before he noticed her optics were watery.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My shoulder really hurts."  
He held a servo out for her to climb on. "Come on. Let's find Knockout."  
"Knockout?"  
"A medic. He's really good."

"It seems for some reason she her joins are really weak. If she gets a serious injury like the one she has now, it will never fully heal."  
Skywarp couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked over at his recharging sister and made a promise to himself that he'd keep her safe. He was terrified of her getting any other injuries. They were fighting a war, a war she knew nothing about even though she was involved. All she knew was that they wanted to be treated as equals. She knew nothing of the Autobots and little of the Decepticons.  
Vampirella woke up to find her shoulder still aching slightly. The two bots in the room with her hadn't noticed she was awake.  
"This injury will not be so bad, though. It will only hurt if she raises her arm or if another injury to it occurs. It will not bother her too much. In fact, most of the time, she'll barely notice it."  
Skywarp nodded. "But if the injury is more severe..."  
"It will be considerably worse." Knockout replied sadly. He too looked over to the recharg...she's not recharging.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, a tear flowing freely from her optic.  
Knockout knelt down and explained. This usually didn't bother him, but somehow...this was different.

Blitzwing had bought Vampirella something to cheer her up. It was a black acoustic guitar. She picked it up and got comfortable with it, which didn't really take long. Then she found a Crazy Little Thing Called Love tab on her laptop. True, this was supposed to be played on bass, but it sounded just as good. She played.

Blurr raced through the halls until he got to Blitzwing's room. He knocked frantically.  
"Blitz-I-heard-about-Vampirella-what-happened-is-she-OK?"  
Blitzwing sighed and told him.


	2. Chapter 2

This was her third day. Her shoulder felt OK now. It still ached, but it was something she could live with. She was out with her brothers. They were just walking around aimlessly. They wanted to get Vampirella out of the base for a day.  
"Guys we're nearing Iacon." Skywarp pointed out.  
Vampirella didn't understand the problem, but Blitzwing and Blurr immediately turned back round.  
"What's so bad about Iacon?"  
"It'z zhe Autobot capital."  
"Who are they?" She saw two bots. One orange and one blue. They looked very similar.  
"Jetfire-and-Jetstorm-they're-Autobot-twins-but-I-do-feel-sort-of-sorry-for-them-in-a-way-it's-so-sad."  
The other two nodded in agreement.  
"What's sad?" Vampirella asked.  
"Zhey aren't exactly...accepted by other Autobots." Blitzwing explained.  
"Why?"  
"They fly." Skywarp put simply. "Autobots say they're freaks and they should be with the Decepticons."  
They watched as two bigger Autobots walked up to them. They were too far to hear anything, but the bigger bots said something that made the twins flinch and back away into a wall. The two bigger bots advanced, but one of them stopped as something sharp hit his arm. He looked to see where it had come from, but shook it off and continued harassing the twins.  
The three Decepticons looked at Vampirella, who's servo was raised. She had shot some ice at the Autobot.  
"G-Good aim." Skywarp managed, still shocked.  
"Thanks. But shouldn't we do something?" She asked.  
"Really-V-we're-Decepticons-they're-Autobots-we-shouldn't-interfere-we-shouldn't-even-be-here!"  
She looked at him with pleading optics. She brought her servos together. "Please?"  
The speedster sighed. "Fine!" That was the shortest thing anyone had ever heard him say.

"Hey! Back off!" Yelled Skywarp.  
"This is our territory." Said one of the Autobots.  
Vampirella looked to the terrified twins. "It's theirs too."  
Blitzwing aimed a cannon at them, and the two rans off.  
The twins were left with the Decepticons, wondering why they had just done that, but also still terrified as to what will happen next. Vampirella thought they were adorable.  
"Are you two OK?" Asked Blitzwing.  
They nodded shakily.  
"You're not damaged?" Skywarp clarrified.  
"N-No..." The blue one replied. He looked up. "Thank you."  
Skywarp smiled. "Don't mention it...Really, don't or we'll be slagged for sure. Just take care you two."  
And with that, the Decepticons were off.

Well that day could have gone better. They were on their way back to the Nemesis when they saw some leaked energon.  
Blurr bent down. "It's-fresh-whoever-this-came-from-can't-have-gone-far."  
The bot they found looked...weird. There was no face, just screen.  
"Hey can you hear me?" Vampirella asked, but got no response. "I take it that's a no."

"His vocal processor is damaged." Knockout said, examining the injured bot. "I don't think there is much I can do."  
Vampirella was with him. "So how will he communicate?"  
"I am sure we'll get around it. Can I just say I love your vehicle mode. Good colour, and it's nice to meet another Decepticon who prefers to drive."  
It was true. Even though Vampirella could fly, her vehicle mode was a bright blue Harley Davidson.  
"Thanks. I've heard about this street racing on Earth, it sounds cool. Always wanted to try it."  
"Oh I do that. I sneak out of the Nemesis quite a lot. You should join me next time."  
Vampirella smiled. "I'd enjoy that."  
The medic laughed. "So football, racing, you hate chocolate. You're bad at being a femme."  
"Ha yes I hate all that girly stuff. It's so...ugh. Action films! I like action films! I watched The Incredible Hulk Returns, that's funny too."  
"Is that the one with Thor?" Knockout asked.  
Vampirella nodded. "_I'm looking for a man._" She quoted.  
"_And you have found one_"  
"_I'm looking for a particular man_"  
"_Oh I am a particular man._"  
The two started laughing again.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampirella's first day at school. Normal, right? Nope. She was going to one on Earth. Apparently there was Allspark energy coming from the Bolsover School and she was given the job of finding the source. Truth was, she was terrified. She was surrounded by organics, all of them in groups. And there she was, on her own, knowing no-one.  
A girl approached her. "On your own?"  
"Yes." She replied. "All my friends are...elsewhere."  
"Where are you from exactly?"  
"Bolsover." She lied. The accent almost made it believable. "I do have Sheffield in me...Not literally in me, that would be a bit weird."  
The girl laughed. "I'm Taryn."  
"I'm...Saffron." That was the name she decided she'd use on Earth.

After school, Vampirella went ice skating with a girl she met called Jade. That was, of course, until someone skated too close making Vampirella fall. The skater then skated over her finger. Wow that hurt. Jade helped her up.  
Vampirella called someone. "I-I need...medical assist...ow." Her servo went right back during the fall. A serious injury. She knew exactly what this meant for her now.  
"How's your ankle?" Jade asked. Vampirella always had problems with her ankle. That was something that wasn't explained.  
"Hurts. Not as much as my hand though. Are you OK?"  
"I'm fine."  
She saw the medic pull up outside. Vampirella then thought about Jade, who at that moment got a text.  
"It's my mum. She's in the car park. Will you be OK?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. My ride's here too." Jade helped Vampirella to the red Aston Martin first, and then they gave each other a friendly hug.  
"See you."  
"See thee."  
Vampirella got into the car, curled up and cried.

It hurt to move her servo. Knockout did everything he could to try to relieve the pain, but nothing worked. She'd just have to put up with it.

Vampirella servo was strapped up in a black strap that stopped it from moving. That did stop it from hurting a little, at least it was bearable now.

A few years later, when she was in Y8, she had joined the Autobots. It was, strangely, the Decepticons who persuaded her. There were many Decepticons who were against Vampirella and it was much safer to be with the Autobots. She got on well with them. She had already painted Jetstorm orange while he recharged and decorated Sentinel's office with My Little Pony and Hello Kitty stuff.  
However, she didn't loose contact with the Decepticons. Apparently the bot they had rescued was called Soundwave. He was now the communications officer, which was a little ironic. Knockout had made it so he could play back recordings to try to communicate which worked out well.  
Vampirella was now a fully qualified medic and spy. She also had ninja training with Jazz, Prowl, Perceptor and Yoketron. She went flying frequently with Jetfire and Jetstorm. She also got on well with the new Head of Intel, Longarm. There was something about him that seemed familiar to Vampirella, but she couldn't quite figure it out.  
Jazz once walked in to hear Vampirella and Mirage singing Do You Like Waffles. Yup, things were fine.

Skywarp, however, never forgot his promise. He made it clear that any Decepticons to attack Vampirella now would answer to the end of a cannon.


End file.
